There Goes the Neighborhood
There Goes the Neighborhood jest szesnastym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis NOWY POCZĄTEK - Anna składa Damonowi wizytę, przyprowadzając ze sobą niespodziewanego gościa. Elena i Stefan idą na niezręczną podwójną randkę z Caroline i Mattem. Stefan i Matt odkrywają jednak, iż są zdolni znaleźć wspólny język. Jenna spotyka się po latach ze swoją starą przyjaciółką, Kelly. Związek Jeremy’ego z Anną przybiera niespodziewany obrót. Streszczenie Wampiry z grobowca pod dowództwem Pearl gromadzą siły, by ruszyć na miasto. Muszą nauczyć się życia w nowych czasach. Anna nie chce rozmawiać z matką o Jeremym i ich stosunkach. Wychodzą, by porozmawiać z Jenną o dawnej aptece Pearl, która obecnie jest opuszczonym gabinetem ojca Eleny. Opiekę nad wszystkimi Pearl powierza Frederickowi – zbuntowanemu wampirowi, który nikogo nie słucha i za wszelką cenę chce zemścić się na Salvatore’ach za tyle lat w grobowcu. Matt prosi Kelly, by nie imprezowała w domu. Mówi, że mogłaby starać się o pracę w Grillu. Pani Donovan wciąż nie pała miłością do Caroline, co pokazuje na każdym kroku. Elena i Stefan rozmawiają o Damonie, Isobel, Katherine i dochodzą do wniosku, że chcieliby choć przez jeden dzień móc o tym zapomnieć. Okazja ku temu nadarza się, gdy Caroline proponuje im podwójną randkę – ona z Mattem oraz oni. Damon zastaje w domu Pearl i Annę. Pearl informuje go o tym, że wszystkie wampiry wydostały się z grobowca, ale tylko niektóre pozostały w mieście. Każe mu dostarczyć sobie wszystkie informacje o Radzie Założycieli w zamian za informacje o Katherine. Damon sprzeciwia się, lecz zostaje poinformowany, że nie ma wyboru. Jeremy próbuje na czacie dowiedzieć się czegoś o wampirach. Damon w barze spotyka Kelly. Po krótkiej rozmowie o wszystkim i o niczym dołącza do nich Jenna – kiedyś pani Donovan się nią opiekowała i razem imprezowały. Zaczynają pić we trójkę. Dostrzegają ich „randkowicze”, którym rozmowa się nie klei – Matt z Eleną wspominają stare czasy, a Caroline czuje się jak piąte koło u wozu. W domku wampirów Frederick kłóci się z Harperem, który jest wierny ideałom Pearl. Gdy dochodzi między nimi do przepychanki, interweniuje sama Pearl. Później Frederick i Bethanne wymykają się razem. Idą do miasta, gdzie wampir próbuje zauroczyć Jennę, ale kobieta ma przy sobie werbenę. Później udają się do posiadłości Stefana i Damona, gdzie dochodzi do potyczki. Bethanne zostaje zabita. Anna zjawia się u Jeremy’ego i informuje go, że jednak nie wyjeżdża. Chłopak celowo porusza jak najwięcej kwestii dotyczących wampirów. Wreszcie gdy przygotowują kolację, Jeremy rani się nożem w dłoń, by zobaczyć reakcję dziewczyny. Anna najpierw rzuca się na niego i pije krew z rany, a później ucieka. Caroline robi Elenie wyrzuty. Gdy wychodzą z toalety, Gilbertównę zaczepia Frederick który myśli, że to Katherine. Elena mówi o tym Stefanowi, lecz wampira już nie ma. Później cała czwórka udaje się do pensjonatu, gdzie Stefan ujawnia swój samochód. Caroline i Matt jadą na przejażdżkę, co ostatecznie ucina pretensje dziewczyny. Całują się w samochodzie. Gdy Kelly i Damon zostają sami, idą do jego domu, gdzie całujących się nakrywają Matt i Caroline. To koniec podwójnej randki. Po powrocie do domu, Matt robi matce awanturę z powodu tego, jak się zachowuje. Pearl kłóci się z córką o młodego Gilberta. Tymczasem Elena i Jeremy dzielą się wrażeniami z minionego dnia w postaci: „Jak było? Jak zawsze, a u ciebie? Też”. Po tym do chłopaka przychodzi Anna i ten prosi, by go przemieniła. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett © * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman © Postacie cykliczne *Malese Jow jako Anna *Kelly Hu jako Pearl *Sterling Sulieman jako Harper Postacie gościnne *Stephen Martines jako Frederick *Tiffany Morgan jako Samantha Gibbons *Mia Kirshner jako Isobel Flemming *Jeni Perillo jako Bethanne Soundtrack *Keane – Better Than This *In-Flight Safety – CloudHead *Tegan & Sara – The Ocean *Marianas Trench – Cross My Heart *The Constellations – Perfect Day *In-Flight Safety – Crash/Land *Erin McCarley – Lovesick Mistake *Parachute – The Mess I Made Cytaty Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1